


I Love You Equally to The Force

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Just got back from Rouge One!!!!!!!There is NO FUCKING WAY you can tell me these two aren't together.(My big bro says they aren't, but they totally are!)Yep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from Rouge One!!!!!!!
> 
> There is NO FUCKING WAY you can tell me these two aren't together.
> 
> (My big bro says they aren't, but they totally are!)
> 
> Yep.

Chirrut walked into his and Baze’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Baze?” He and Baze had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Baze was still mad or not.

“Baze?” Chirrut repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Baze!? Open up!” Chirrut yelled childishly.

“Chirrut shut up!” Chirrut smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Baze was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Chirrut mocked.

“I’m not!” Baze yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Bazey!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME EQUALLY TO THE FORCE!” The door swung open. Baze was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Chirrut couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Chirrut fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Baze whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Far enough. Baze Malbus, I love you equally to the force.” Chirrut stood up and opened his arms to Baze.

“Yay!” Baze jumped into Chirrut’s open arms, knocking both of them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this mean I posted one of the first crackfics for this ship?


End file.
